The shinobi ghoul
by uselessfanficwriter
Summary: His 'sister' Rize had betrayed him, read as Naruto tries to hide his true self while being a shinobi and meeting other ghouls along the way. - . Rated M as it contains violence indefinite hiatus 11/9/18
1. Betrayal

_"Naru-chan won't you come out and play with me?"_

 _Childish giggles filled the air, the blue eyes boy was excited, his dear ane, his sister was back from a mission after so long._

 _"Of course!"_

 _Rize kamishiro was an average jonin with no noticable talents, only being recognised as a respectable asset for the village. She was also one of the few people that wouldn't shun Naruto because of his burden, no she had been blunt telling the boy of what he held inside of him and showing him affection to keep him sane._

 _Disregarding the thirds law had been risky, but the child had a sense of fierce loyalty towards her and would never go against her._

How foolish he had been, to trust **_her._**

 _"Come on Naruto, its been so long lets go inside you can paint! I'll show a pretty shade of red you haven't seen yet!"_

 _"Really! Wait, let me get up!"_

He felt sick to his stomach thinking of that cursed day, his blind faith in her, that she would never deceive him had caused him to become the monster that he was today.

 _"Onee-chan, w-what happened to you?"_

 _To his naive eyes, all he saw was blood red tentacles protuding from his dear sisters back, an emotion he couldn't recognise distorting her features._

 _But they were no tentacles, no it was a rinkaku, one that she would use to **rip him apart.**_

 _"Did being alone for so long teach you nothing Naruto-kun?"_

 _Her laughter echoed through out the house, the tempreture droping leaving him shivering._

 _"W-what do you mean?"_

 _But Naruto didn't receive an answer, instead Rize leaped at him, his short legs causing him to stumble to the ground. Beside him the wall crumbled as her rinkaku impaled his shoulder holdind himself into place._

 _"I always wondered what it would taste like to eat a demon."_

 _A broken whimper escaped from his throat, she promised, she had **promised him.**_

 _Red chakra escaped from the seal on his stomach healing some of his wounds, a deep voice that didn't belong to the child left his mouth._

 _" **You will not kill ME."**_

 _The same red chakra lashed out violently forming red tails, in anger the kyuubi took control killing Rize. But it wouldn't be enough, his vessels body could only take so much, and with the major wounds still bleeding paired with the demonic chakra he would die soon taking the demon with him._

 _But Naruto hadn't died, with the Hokage and the anbu being alerted of the nine tails chakra they had rushed to the source and were met with a gruesome sight._

 _Rize Kamishiro was dead slumped over Naruto's body, with the boy himself not fairing well, although still breathing, his pulse was still faint. He would need medical attention immediately._

Naruto wished that he hadn't been saved that day.

Having lost so much blood and taken heavy damage, he had to rely on having multiple organs replaced.

 _Replaced with **hers.**_

And it was why he found himself they way he was today,- single blood red kakugan,feeding of victims from the TI department to stay alive, so that he could feed his sickening desires without harming anybody.

He was the monster they all claimed him to be.

 ** _A/N A short introduction to the story, enjoy!_**


	2. Shinobi academy year one

**_The Shinobi Academy of Konohagakure._**

Blue eyes peered up at the sign above him, after weeks ofbegging the Hokage he had finally been granted permission into the academy. This would be his chance to change his fate,no longer would he be held back by his curse.

At the age of 6 Naruto was easily the youngest in his year group and also the most disadvantaged. With numerous children who been born into the clans, their education had begun years before to prepare them for school life. But with Naruto being an orphan, he had no such education offered to him, along with _that_ accident ayear before which had left him injured and left to adapt to his new life, he did not have the opportunity to seek for some help.

"Good morning students! Please make your way into the classroom and wait for your teacher to arrive."

A pale silver haired man addressed the students with a friendly smile on his face. His eyes scanning the crowd looking at the children who would grow and become the future of Konoha, a feeling of immense pride flooding him, until his eyes caught sight of _him._

The kyuubi brat.

A scowl formed on his face, how could they have let that demon into the school? Having him amongst their ranks would be dangerous, there was no way he would allow him to advance. Smirking haughtily Mizuki wandered down the hallway, as a teacher he could sabotage the monsters education without him knowing any better. He would remain weak and defensless, giving him a chance to avenge all the lives lost due to that disgusting _things_ action.

Unaware to his teachers thoughts, Naruto made his way into the classroom assigned for first years and was greeted with a brown haired chuunin. Immediatly he could see it from the mans eyes that he hated him, upon his arrival his posture had become stiff and his glare hardened, but what happened next left him puzzled.

"Please make your way to your seat Uzumaki."

Although the man had spat out his name like it was poison, he had not made any rude remarks or treated him any differently, rather giving him a short curt intruction.

 **"It seems that the man respects his job."**

Naruto had to stop himself from jumping at the sound of his tenants voice, it wouldn't do him any good to raise suspicions, especially on his first day.

 _"It seems that way kyuubi."_ He replied back through the mental link that they had established.

For him this was good, being viewed as any other studen lt would help him out in the long run and as it wouldn't hinder his development.

"Please pay attention to the rules stated, breaking these will result in detention ranging from 30 minutes to an hour."

Diligently the man, Iruka sensei, explained the rules and regulations of the classroom, around him the students hung on to his everyword the excitement of it being their first day not having worn off yet.

Like the others, Naruto eagerly listened to every word, wanting to know how to stay out of trouble and out of sight. Until his senses suddenly went into overdrive.

He could smell everyone, every human amongst him and enticing concoction of different scents causing a starving hunger within him.

Panic welled up in his chest, he had to get out of there before he did something wrong. The very thought of having to devour someone disgusted him yet it made his mouth water in apprehension.

He was famished, if he didn't act fast then his kakugan would be shown to the entire class.

"Iruka sensei, may I go to the bathroom?" Thankfully his voice hadn't wavered, receiving a stiff nod from his teacher, he quickly made his way into the toilets.

Staring at the mirror in front of him, a blood red glared back at him. The black sclera a deep contrast to his normal blue eye, the dark viens surrouding his eye gave him a sickly hue. No longer was his skin tan, his hunger deprived him of any colour leaving him pale and ashen.

Running down the hallway, he leapt up into the trees, a trick he had learnt from the Hokage to make him move faster in times of desperation, like _now,_ when he had to find someone to eat before he completely lost control.

There were very few people in the know of his condition, in the TI department, his personal dining hall, there was Ibiki, Anko and Inoichi who ran the section in which he ate. Never once did they question him as he ran down the hall, neither did they ever look at him. He knew why, it had to be because _they couldn't bare the thought of aiding someone as digusting as him._

But that wasn't the reason, rather it was something that Naruto would never have guessed. The shinobi had felt shame when they looked at the son of their fourth Hokage , they had failed to protect his only living kin. If only they had been more careful and recognised the traitor Rize before she had commited such a revolting crime they would have been able to save him from living such a life.

Never once did they look or question him simply because they _care,_ their Yondaime's son would forever be guided and aided by them without any disruptions, with the _peace_ that he deserved.

 ** _A/N Anteiku will make an appearance but later it will be apart of Naruto's development as a character along with the staff members such as Touka, Kaneki Hide may make an appearance but their lives will be different from canon meaning they may also be ghouls._**

 ** _You can leave suggestions of what you would like to happen in the plot in the reviews!_**


	3. Graduation and fights

_The sky became dark and low as ominous clouds hung in the air. The wind billowed in from the east, weaving its ways through the trees as a melancholic tune filled the air._

 _A figure, tall and slender, made his way down the desolate alleyway, droplets of blood dripping down from his hands. His eyes a pale white lacking emotion lingered over the buildind that he had spotted._

 _Anteiku._

 _Located in the 20th ward was a small neighborhood cafe filled to the brim with customers. Appearing pleasant and welcoming to a passerby, it successfully hid the danger that lurked in the shadow._

 _He could sense her presence amongst the humans that chattered mindlessly unaware of the man gazing through the window. Driftijg out of the door way was a pleasant aroma, enticing him, tempting him to move closer. Digust filled him, tearing apart any shred of desire._

 _He would not allow himself to mingle with his prey._

Iruka sensei began his lecture on the past Hokages, his voice loud and firm echoed throughout the room as the children filled out their worksheets, the only sound in the room being pencils upon paper.

Blue eyes peered out of the window, the illumination sunlight shone through warming up the classroom. As hard as he tried his attention would always wonder, to the small birds he could hear tweeting in the trees, to his classmates, each person unique in their own ways.

 _Touka entered her workplace frazzled, with cheeks a bright red,her breath came out in short pants._

 _"He was here! I knew it, how could you have lied to me!"_

 _"It's dangerous for him to be around here, it wouldn't do anyone good if you needlessly antagonised him."_

 _Betrayal flashed in her eyes, her kakugan flashing bright in the dark inky night._

 _"How dare you assume that I'm weak?"_

He sighed as boredom filled him, days turned into weeks into months until he found his final month steadily approaching.

No matter how hard he tried in class it seemed as if his grades would never improve putting him at the very bottom of the class and with the graduation exams approaching he had lost all hope of ever getting better.

 _The windows shattered leaving glass imbedded into the floorboards like daggers. Bloodlust hung heavy in the air as Touka lost control of her emotions, her killing intent chocking those in the room._

 _"Touka you have to understand who his target is! It's that_ ** _boy_ , **_he'll only kill you if you get in his way!"_

 _But the purple haired girl saw red, her emotions a storm clouding her hearing as she refused to reason with him. As her anger bubbled, the wings of her ukaku kagune spread, its projectiles mercilessly attacking its targets_

In the blink of an eye, even the month he had left was over leaving him with anxiety flooding his viens as he waited for his name to be called to complete the final exam.

"Uzumaki Naruto, stand in line and throw your kunai and shuriken when asked."

As the school year progressed the brown haired chuunin had allowed himself to view the demons vessel in a new light and found that there wern't many differences between them. Both were orphans and had been alone in a village that was swarming with people, while Iruka had found his place as a teacher, Naruto was still seaching.

Seeing the boy alone, isolated by his peers due to the vile words that were whispered into the childrens ears behind closed doors, he vowed that he would help every step along the way, fear would no longer stand in his way.

 ** _They were the same._**

Hands shaking Naruto quickly grabbed the provided weapons and threw them on cue. Pride blossomed in his chest as he saw that he had hit the target perfectly, his nerves only calming slightly.

The written exam for him had been a walk in the park, paired with his scores in weapon throwing graduating, he hoped, was almost certain.

During the course of the year, the bunshin justu had been a constant problem for him causing him to seek out help. It had turned out that Naruto had reserves far beyond what was normally expected for genin making the technique unstable as he didn't have the required control.

But by taking a trip to the section of the library available to academy students he had come across scrolls cointaning methods on controlling chakra. They sat on the dark oak shelfs collecting dust, as the students were too narrowminded and prideful to seek out extra help betong what was offered in the classrooms.

" _Why would that matter? He is my ultimate goal, if he plans to kill me then he shall die with me!"_

 _"You're being unreasonable, know your own limits girl. I let you stay here, offering you shelter protection and **food,** and you dare go against me?"_

He breathed a sigh of relief as he was handed his forehead protector and idly noted that Mizuki sensei had not been present.

"Did you steal that hitai-ate _deadlast?"_

Fustration threatened to cause him to lose control as the Inuzuka taunted him, he would not allow himself to lsoe such a precious oppurtunity due to the hot-headed boy with no manners.

This was his one and only chance to prove himself to the village.

 _"I know that, but I can't sit here doing nothing!"_

 _"You will not be doing nothing forever, we have to wair for the right time!"_

 _Nishiki grunted in annoyance, his fellow ghouls resistance grating on his nerves. She'd be better off listening to the manager if she wanted to keep her job and protection._

 _"Touka be quiet now will you, will discuss things when Irimi gets back, we'll have a better chance with her and her connections to the black dobers."_

 _Annoyance clear on her face, the teen ran out of the room leaving the chaos and destruction behind._

 _ **A/N Tada! Introducing Anteiku! But who is Touka talking about?**_

 _ **And what does Iruka mean by**_

 ** _They were the same. ?_**

 ** _We'll see soon I guess._**


End file.
